


Pacify Her

by vlvtfireside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, House Party, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Moving On, Post-Break Up, and they're also roommates, does this even count as cheating? probably, i don't write smut don't judge me okay, iwaizumi's girlfriend sucks, iwaoi are bisexuals, there's also slight biphobia here, they didn't have sex though, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlvtfireside/pseuds/vlvtfireside
Summary: “You don’t know what I’m feeling, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi raised his voice. “I love her.”“You don’t love her, stop lying with those words! You and I both know you don’t!”“How can you possibly know what I’m feeling towards my own girlfriend?!”“Because you don’t cheat on your girlfriend who you love with your best friend who also happens to be your ex-boyfriend!”
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	Pacify Her

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo  
> this was actually a small threa-fic i posted on twitter while listening to Pacify Her by Melanie Martinez but then i was like "lol lemme wrote whole thing because why not".  
> also, this is for hiyu (@/tooruloveletter on twitter) because they were looking very forward to this fanfic heh, hope i did the storyline justice >_<

Oikawa has gone through multiple breaks ups when he was in high school.

Sometimes it was him who told his partner that he couldn’t be in a relationship anymore, sometimes it was his partner that told him they couldn’t stay with a person that didn’t treat them the way they deserved. Oikawa didn’t blame them, because they were right.

For Oikawa number one was always volleyball and then anyone and anything else. So, breaking up with them didn’t hurt, he didn’t even want to be in a relationship by that time – he didn’t understand why everyone claimed break ups were very painful, it didn’t hurt him at slightest.

Not until Iwaizumi broke up with him.

They got together in the beginning of first year in high school, when Iwaizumi confessed to him. Oikawa didn’t look at him that way that time and Iwaizumi knew this very well, but before he could walk out from Oikawa’s room, his friend stopped him, saying that the feelings he had for Iwaizumi were more than platonic but wasn’t quite romantic. Oikawa said he would try to be in relationship with Iwaizumi, he didn’t want to break his heart and also he thought it would help him figure out what kind of love he had for Iwaizumi.

First few days were weird and awkward, they didn’t know what to do and they were also scared of crossing the line. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were getting second hand embarrassment only from watching them but they decided they should’ve stayed out from it and let them figure out their relationship on their own, after all they knew very well why Iwaizumi and Oikawa were being so awkward around each other even though they were dating, they went through that when they started dating too.

Eventually, they stopped being so god damned awkward and started acting like a normal couple. Oikawa suddenly stopping Iwaizumi when they got close to his house, pulling him closer by wrapping his hands around Iwaizumi’s waist and pressing their lips together was the first step for moving from awkward phase.

After that they were always all over each other, that was another hell for Matsukawa and Hanamaki. They were happy for their friends, they really were but both of them were so grumpy if they weren’t around each other, it really was testing their patience.

But them breaking up was way worse. They claimed that they were better off as friends and that they were not going to be awkward around each other just because they once (still) had feelings for each other. If Hanamaki and Matsukawa didn’t know them better than that, they would actually believe them but of course they didn’t because it was as clear as crystal that they were everything but okay with breaking up.

Hanamaki even saw Oikawa going to bathroom with tears in his eyes after a girl confessed to Iwaizumi and he decided to go out with her, not that Oikawa would ever show his tears to Iwaizumi. Not anymore and especially not because of this reason.

Matsukawa found out from Iwaizumi that he didn’t even want to go out with that girl, he wasn’t even planning on asking her out in the first place, the words just slipped out from his mouth but Matsukawa knew very well Iwaizumi did it because he thought it would help him move on. Not that it worked though.

Before they started their third year in high school, Hanamaki and Matsukawa forced them into the room together and didn’t let them out till they talked, _normally_ , about their relationship and their friendship. As much as they were angry at their friends for doing what they did, they had to admit it actually did help them fix their friendship at least little bit.

Well, until they went to collage together and Iwaizumi got a girlfriend, but this time not to force himself to move on from Oikawa, because he wanted to and he liked that girl.

And Oikawa was happy for him, but it didn’t mean seeing Iwaizumi with another person that was not Oikawa didn’t hurt.

Also, something about that girl didn’t sit right with Oikawa. He had a feeling that she just loved the _idea_ of being with Iwaizumi, not _him_. He didn’t dare to tell this to Iwaizumi, but he did tell it to Matsukawa and Hanamaki – they answered he was just imagining things.

Oikawa couldn’t help himself but to feel angry at them, why would he imagine such a thing, knowing very well that Iwaizumi did love her. He didn’t want for him to be the reason of them breaking up, not that they would anyways – even though Oikawa still loved Iwaizumi, his friend didn’t feel the same anymore, he loved his girlfriend like he loved Oikawa once.

Oikawa found it funny that Iwaizumi was the first between them that caught feelings for another one, and now it was Oikawa who was not able to move on. No matter how many girls and boys he went out with, no matter how many girls and boys he hooked up with – no one has like Iwaizumi. No matter what he did he wasn’t able to move on from him.

“Oi, Oikawa.” He was typing something in his computer, when the door suddenly flew open and Oikawa felt how he choked on his own spit when he saw Iwaizumi standing there with only towel around his waist, drying his hair with another one, water droplets making their way down on his torso and disappearing when they got close to the towel. Oikawa gulped.

“Y-yeah?” _God damn it_. He hoped Iwaizumi didn’t notice him stuttering.

“Are you okay? You’re red.” Iwaizumi asked with concerned voice and before Oikawa could choke out that he was okay, he was already inside the room, dropping the wet towel on Oikawa’s bed and walking towards his desk. “I swear to god, if you have a fever I’m going to murder you.” Iwaizumi whispered under his breath, standing in front of Oikawa who was panicking at this point and _holy fuck, why was everything so god damned hot out of all sudden._ Oikawa opened his mouth to try and let out a sound when he felt Iwaizumi cupping his jaw with left hand and placing his right one on his forehead. He quickly noticed a hickey close to his hipbone and oh how he wished it him that left it there. Suddenly, the warmth of Iwaizumi’s hands was gone and he was taking a step back. “You don’t have a fever, that’s a relief but why are you so red then…”

 _“How stupid are you, Hajime, maybe because I’m still idiotically in love with you and you’re standing in front of me half naked. Maybe that is the reason.”_ Oikawa thought.

“I have no idea.” This was what he answered with smile.

“Okay…” Iwaizumi hummed, not questioning his answer. “Anyways, I’m planning on going to Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s party today, you’re coming right?”

“I have work to do…” He pointed at computer on his desk.

“Tooru, it’s 6 pm, and Friday. You have whole weekend to get your work done.” Iwaizumi ruffled Oikawa’s hair with grin on his face and then walked towards the wardrobe that was on the other side of the room, opening it and starting to choose clothes because he claimed Oikawa’s sense of fashion sucked. “Plus, I feel like you’ve been avoiding me for a while, and I don’t like that. We promised nothing would change between us, especially in collage, because of what happened. We decided to leave it in high school, remember?”

“Yeah, we did.” Oikawa breathed out, turning around and saving documents he had open before shutting down the computer but still not looking at Iwaizumi, asking the question he didn’t really want to ask but needing to know the answer. “Is your girlfriend coming?”

“Sakura? No.” Well that was relief. He really didn’t want to see her right now. “I think it’s her father’s birthday and she needs to go home for few days.”

“Why didn’t you go with her? I mean, you two are together and I thought you were close to her family.” He hated nothing more than pretending that he was interested in their relationship but if talking about her with Iwaizumi made his friend happy, he would do it.

“Nah, I love her-” Oikawa fought urge to cringe. He hated the way those three words sounded from Iwaizumi’s mouth. “But her family dislikes me for some reason.”

“Someone disliking _you_? Well, that’s new.” Oikawa forced himself to let out a chuckle.

“Yeah, they think I’ll cheat on her or something just because I’m bisexual.”

“Well, that’s not a very nice thing to accuse someone of doing, especially for _that_ reason.” Suddenly, forced smile disappeared from Oikawa’s face and he hissed out bitterly.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Iwaizumi waved his hand without looking at him.

“It’s not fine.”

“Tooru, my own family didn’t accept me, they still don’t, I don’t care what people who I don’t even know normally think about me and you shouldn’t either.” Iwaizumi noticed few minutes later that Oikawa was still angry because of it. He sighed and dropped one of Tooru’s shirts on the bed, walking towards him again. “Why do you let these kinds of things get to you, Tooru? You know people’s opinions don’t matter, right?”

“They do matter.” Oikawa said under his breath.

“Do they really? They will still think whatever they want, no matter how much you will change to fit them, to be what they want you to be, there still will be people that are not satisfied enough. Would you change who you are if you could just to satisfy people who are never going to be fully satisfied?” Iwaizumi asked, making Oikawa look at him in the eye by placing his finger under his chin and making him lift his head up. “Don’t even think about trying to change yourself just because some asshole doesn’t accept you for who you are.”

“Okay…” Oikawa breathed out, genuinely smiling at Iwaizumi.

“Now.” Iwaizumi said and took a step back, walking towards the door. “If you decide to come with me, you know how much Kuroo loves you, please be ready by 9 and wear the clothes I chose for you.”

“You’re so mean to me, my sense in fashion is not that bad.” Oikawa whined out.

“It is and you know it. Do you remember what you wore at our first da-“ Iwaizumi cut himself off before he would finish the sentence but Oikawa wasn’t stupid not to be confused about what he was about to say. He did remember what he wore at their first date though, he had to admit if he could go back and punch himself in face for wearing that awful outfit, he would. “Are you hungry?”

What a way to change a topic. Oikawa shook his head. “No.”

Without saying anything else, Iwaizumi hummed and walked out from the room, closing the door behind him.

Oikawa groaned in frustration and covered his face with his hands, throwing his head back while staring at the ceiling. He didn’t want to make Iwaizumi upset by not going with him so he knew he had to go with him to that stupid party of stupid Kuroo and stupid Bokuto.

“Tooru! I haven’t seen you for ages!” As soon as Oikawa and Iwaizumi stepped inside a huge house, Kuroo’s body was already pressed onto Oikawa’s.

“We literally had lecture together today.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. He liked Kuroo, but sometimes he was too annoying, especially when he decided to surprise Oikawa with unexpected hugs. “Where’s your partner?”

“Kenma? Oh, they should be somewhere here.” Kuroo said and pointed somewhere Oikawa couldn’t quite see. Oikawa looked beside him, hoping Iwaizumi would help him but he wasn’t even there. _Bastard_. He rolled his eyes and took cup away from Kuroo.

“It’s literally not even ten yet, how much did you drink, oh my god.” Oikawa rolled his eyes and tried his best to drag Kuroo in kitchen because they were still standing in the hallway.

“This is my house so Bokuto and I decided to start early before everyone came.”

“This is not your house, you’re broke college student.” Oikawa couldn’t stop himself from letting out a chuckle and forcing Kuroo to take a sit before he could fall down. It surprised Oikawa that unlike any other room in house, kitchen was the one where lot of people weren’t. Kuroo opened his mouth to say something stupid again probably but they were interrupted by the voice that belonged to Kuroo’s childhood best friend and lover.

“Tooru, hi.” Kenma made their way through sea of people in the hallway and finally walked into the kitchen. Oikawa would lie if he said he wasn’t relieved by Kenma showing up, he had to find Iwaizumi and annoy him as revenge for leaving him with Kuroo alone.

“Thanks god, you’re here. How are you doing?” Oikawa said and leaned against the counter after taking another plastic cup from Kuroo’s hands, ignoring his whining.

“I’m fine, what about you?” Kenma asked and smacked Kuroo in the head.

“Same, your boyfriend did cause trouble, didn’t he?” Oikawa asked and let out a chuckle, causing Kenma to roll their eyes but smile as well. Oikawa has always liked Kenma, they were smart, funny and most importantly, not annoying unlike their boyfriend.

“Not you complaining about how annoying someone else is, have you seen yourself?” This was what Iwaizumi said to Oikawa once when he told him that he liked Kuroo but he still found him annoying, but in a good way. Speaking of… “Have you seen Hajime anywhere?”

“I saw him talking to someone in the living room before I came here. Don’t tell me he left you with Kuroo alone.” Kenma answered and then looked at Oikawa with smug smirk on their face after saying the last sentence.

“Oh, he did and he’s going to regret that.” Oikawa chuckled and started walking towards the door. “I’ll see you around. Good luck babysitting him.”

“That has been my job since we were five.” Kenma answered.

“Four!” Kuroo groaned out and Oikawa heard how he started complaining to Kenma about how they dared not remember how old they were when they met for the first time.

Oikawa let out another giggle and went to find Iwaizumi.

“Tooru!” After ten minutes, Oikawa was about to go upstairs and look for Iwaizumi there when suddenly he was stopped by someone’s voice calling out his name.

He mentally cursed because he hated being in crowded places without Iwaizumi but still forced himself to smile and turn around.

“Hey, Koushi, what are you doing here?” He asked and walked down from the stairs to get closer to another boy. Sugawara grinned at him, he was clearly drunk, and handed Oikawa red plastic cup with alcohol in it.

Oikawa wasn’t fan of drinking, he didn’t enjoy it so he didn’t do it often. Iwaizumi was that way too, but the difference was that if he did drink, he drank till he passed out, claiming “if I’m want to enjoy it fully, I have to drink it fully.” Oikawa was sure that was what he did right now, that is why he wanted to find him as soon as he could.

“Let’s go dance.” Sugawara said instead of answering Oikawa’s question, he grabbed his hand and dragged him in the small crowd.

“Sugawara, I have to find Iwaizumi.” Oikawa yelled because music was so loud. Koushi threw his head back and laughed loudly, then yanking Oikawa closer to him and saying that, apparently he saw Daichi speaking to Iwaizumi in the backyard few seconds ago.

“This is party, Tooru, enjoy yourself, and stop worrying for a minute.” Koushi added, brining Oikawa even closer to him by his biceps, pressing their bodies together and if Oikawa didn’t know Daichi and didn’t know that he didn’t care about these kind of stuff (especially if another boy was Oikawa because he knew how good friends Sugawara and Oikawa were) he would tell Koushi to back away because Daichi would be jealous.

He did as Sugawara said. He danced, then drank because he felt too embarrassed by his horrible dance moves, and then danced again till he couldn’t anymore. After a while, Kuroo joined them and Oikawa could swear he also saw Bokuto somewhere in the crowd with Akaashi. He was so lost in the moment that he completely forgot that two hours ago he was looking for Iwaizumi. He wouldn’t even leave dance floor for next multiple hours if he hadn’t seen Iwaizumi leaning against the wall in front of him behind crowd, looking at Tooru with look in his eyes Oikawa couldn’t quite understand.

He whispered something like apology under his breath, not caring if other boys didn’t hear him and quickly walked towards Iwaizumi. Before he could open his mouth and ask Iwaizumi if he was okay or why he disappeared, out of all sudden he felt Iwaizumi pressing him against the wall and quickly closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together. For few seconds, Oikawa couldn’t realize what was going on, he could feel Iwaizumi’s lips on him but he could not process that it was actually happening. However, he came back to reality when he felt the warmth of Iwaizumi’s body against his.

He let out a low moan in between kisses and slid his hands under Iwaizumi’s shirt, pulling him closer because he _needed_ him closer. Iwaizumi trailed his hand down on Oikawa’s body up and down, stopping only when he reached his thigh.

Oikawa broke the kiss and moved his head on the side, giving Iwaizumi access to his exposed skin and another boy didn’t even lose a second, his mouth was all over his neck. Oikawa let out a loud moan and Iwaizumi felt how Oikawa slid his right leg between Iwaizumi’s and pressed it against his dick, causing shorter boy to let out a groan. He quickly tapped his hand on Oikawa’s left thigh, making him lift his leg up and then placing his hand on the same spot again, keeping Oikawa pressed against the wall while leaving hot kisses and dark hickeys all over his neck. He harshly bit Oikawa’s shoulder when he felt another boy sliding his hand in Iwaizumi’s hair, tugging the ends of the strands tightly.

“Give me your hands.” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath without removing his mouth from Oikawa’s neck but he still heard it, obeying and removing his hands from Iwaizumi. “Good boy.” Iwaizumi growled against his neck, wrapping his left hand around Oikawa’s wrists and pinning them on the wall above Oikawa’s head.

He could swear he heard his friend whispering something about what they were doing was wrong but Iwaizumi was too lost in pleasure and in closeness of Oikawa to let him go.

“Forget everything, Tooru, just relax and enjoy.” Iwaizumi removed his mouth from Oikawa’s neck, instead brining it closer to his ear and whispering words that caused Oikawa to throw his head back and moan loudly, nodding right after. Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s leg, lowering it till his feet touched the ground and saying something that made Oikawa’s eyes fly wide open. “I can’t fully satisfy you here, on the middle of dance floor because I still have some sanity left in me, but I think thigh will be enough for you.”

“B-but we… we can’t-“ Oikawa whispered out weakly.

“Why? You’re scared someone will catch us? Like it happened in high school?” Oh, what Oikawa wouldn’t give to erase memory of Yahaba’s shocked and horrified face when he walked into locker room without knocking. “We’re in collage, Tooru. No one cares here.”

He was right. They were in their second year of college and house was full of drunk people, no one would notice and even if they did, they wouldn’t care.

“ _Fuck it_.” Oikawa thinks because really, who fucking cares? No one.

He let out unbelievably loud moan shamelessly when Iwaizumi let go of his hands above his head, grabbed him by his hips and helped Oikawa rhythmically drag his lower half back and forth on his thigh. The feelings inside him got more euphoric when he felt Iwaizumi’s mouth returning to his neck – kissing, licking, biting, sucking skin there – doing everything he knew would drive Oikawa insane. And it did.

“Iwa- I’m-“ Before he could finish, another groan escaped his throat when Iwaizumi tightened his grip on his hips, starting to move his leg slightly. Oikawa removed his head from the wall, burying his face in Iwaizumi’s sweaty neck, returning the favor and biting skin there – earning Iwaizumi moaning against his throat.

Oikawa was about to open his mouth and tell Iwaizumi that he was close when he suddenly felt cold fingers making contact with his hot skin under a shirt, making their way up from his abs to his nipples. He felt how Iwaizumi pinched his left nipple and before he could even let out the a single word, he threw his head back and let out inhumanly loud moan while he same in his pants – _hard_ – just like Iwaizumi wanted him to.

“Fuck, Tooru.” Iwaizumi whispered out, face still buried in his neck. Oikawa couldn’t hear anything clearly anymore, but he did hear Iwaizumi’s words before passing out from exhaustion. “I love you so much, I never stopped.”

When Oikawa woke up, he was in his bed, Iwaizumi sleeping soundlessly next to him. Both of them were still dressed so that calmed Oikawa down before he could even panic, but it didn’t last long because he suddenly felt something uncomfortably sticky in his jeans.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Oikawa cursed out loudly but not loudly enough to wake Iwaizumi up when the memories from previous night started coming back.

How did they even end up here? He hoped Kenma drove them here, he would have to ask them later about it but now he had bigger problems.

Making out with and coming on your best friend’s thigh, who also happens to be your ex, and then him confession to you doesn’t mean that you helped them cheat on his girlfriend, right? No, he _definitely_ helped Iwaizumi cheat on his girlfriend.

Fuck. This was reason why he avoided drinking. But he couldn’t blame it all on alcohol, he could realize pretty clearly what was happening but he didn’t want to stop.

“God damn it.” He groaned and covered his face in his hands, throwing his head back on the pillow again. He heard how Iwaizumi muttered something under his breath and he couldn’t stop himself from caressing his face with his hand, noticing hickeys he left on his neck yesterday. He didn’t even want to think about what was going on around the area of his own, Iwaizumi did bit him quite hard few time.

“Ugh, don’t go…” Oikawa was about to get up from the bed when he felt Iwaizumi wrapping his hand around his wrist, keeping him in place. Oikawa opened his mouth to argue but he wasn’t able to let out a word when he saw sleepy Iwaizumi pouting. Instead, he just let out a sigh and freed himself from Iwaizumi, ignoring his whining for few seconds because he wouldn’t be able to return to bed without changing his boxers and pants.

When he did, he got under the covers again and tried pushing Iwaizumi away from him slightly but he just slapped his hand away, waited for Oikawa to lie down and then placing his head on his chest. Oikawa couldn’t understand how he was able to do all of this while being half or maybe even fully asleep. He looked down at Iwaizumi with soft smile on his face and slid his fingers in his hair, playing with strands before drifting in sleep again. 

He didn’t even know how long he slept for but when he woke up again, Iwaizumi was already gone. As much as Oikawa would love to stay in bed because he found out it was 11 am when he looked at the clock on the wall, he knew he had to talk to Iwaizumi.

So, he let out a loud groan and got out from the bed, walking towards the kitchen because where else would he be?

“Oh, you’re awake.” Oikawa found Iwaizumi sitting on the island, cup of water in his hand and looking at Oikawa with the look he couldn’t quite understand.

“Yeah…” That was all he answered before walking inside, going straight towards the coffee machine because this was only thing that would keep him going the whole day.

They were like this for few minutes, Oikawa looking at coffee in the mug while facing Iwaizumi with his back, Iwaizumi sitting on the counter and not looking away from Oikawa because he clearly could see the fresh marks on his skin, feeling them on his own too. Despite that, he still couldn’t remember everything that happened yesterday, everything was too blurry to create full image and he knew he would have to ask Oikawa.

As if Oikawa just read his mind, he spoke up without looking at him or turning around. “Before you ask, no, we didn’t sleep together, not like that anyways.” Iwaizumi sighed in relief but Oikawa wasn’t done. “However, I did come on your thigh in the middle of a party and then you told me you still love me, that you never stopped loving me.”

“I didn’t know what I was saying, Oikawa, I was drunk.” After few minutes of very uncomfortable silence, Iwaizumi managed to say with hoarse voice, causing Oikawa to let out a chuckle and finally turn around, looking him dead in eyes. “What I said was stupid and what I did was wrong, I love Sakura, and I don’t want to-“

“Do you now?” Oikawa interrupted, slamming the mug down on the counter. “Do you love her the way you loved me?! The way you still do?”

“You don’t know what I’m feeling, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi raised his voice. “I _love_ her.”

“You don’t love her, stop lying with those words! You and I both know you don’t!”

“How can you possibly know what I’m feeling towards my own girlfriend?!”

“Because you don’t cheat on your girlfriend who you love with your best friend who also happens to be your ex-boyfriend!” Oikawa shouted, pushing Iwaizumi’s shoulders till his body hit the island. “Do you remember what you told me on that dance floor yesterday? Do you have any idea what you talked to me about?”

“I was drunk!”

“You seemed pretty sober when you offered me to ride your fucking thigh! You didn’t seem so drunk then!” Oikawa yelled out again, tears starting to full his eyes because why was Iwaizumi being so stubborn? Both of them knew he didn’t love her, why was he still pushing Oikawa away and staying with her?

“Go to hell.” Iwaizumi said, pushing him away and starting walking towards the kitchen door but before he could leave, he was stopped by Oikawa’s voice.

“You do realize you're hurting her more by using her than you will if you just break up, right? You’re using poor girl to move on from me. Why are you doing it, Iwaizumi? I love you too, I still do and I never for a second stopped, why are you pushing me away when we can try again?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi had no answer.

“Don’t mention what happened yesterday with her.” Iwaizumi said and left the room.

Oikawa did as he was told.

Both of them tried covering up the marks they left on each other as much as they possibly could. Oikawa had no idea how Iwaizumi managed to hide it from her considering the fact that they’re couple and he would have to take off his clothes in bed but he decided not to think about it, he didn’t want to think about it.

He tried acting like nothing happened and didn’t mention anything with Sakura.

Not until she did it herself.

It was Monday morning and Oikawa had two more hours before his class, so he was at home when she suddenly showed up in front of the door of apartment Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared. Oikawa has never been alone with her, so of course it was awkward but he hoped his friend would come back soon, his lecture was going to be over in ten minutes.

"What happened at that party?" Oikawa looked up from his phone with confused expression, feeling his heartbeat rising because of the question.

He forced himself to smile at her. "What makes you think anything did?"

"Because both of you have been acting weird since then. Like you're hiding something from me." That’s because they were, but Oikawa wasn’t going to say anything about it.

"I don't know about him, but I have nothing to hide from you."

Lie. A big lie. He was in love with her boyfriend. But Oikawa was good in lying and convincing people he was telling the truth so he hoped it would work with Sakura too.

“You’re lying." Turns out it didn’t. Oikawa clenched his jaw.

"I am not."

"You're horrible liar." She was getting on his nerves.

"Think whatever you want to think about me, I don’t care.” Oikawa shrugged.

"Did you two sleep together?" Of course, she wasn’t going to leave him alone so easily. Oikawa rolled his eyes and put his cup down on the coffee table in front of couch they were sitting on. Sakura looked at him with look that could cut through a glass.

"No?"

“Was that statement or question?" God, he couldn’t stand her whining.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He hissed out her name with hatred.

"Truth." _Iwaizumi told me to not tell you the truth. That he was going to do it himself._

Oikawa chuckles and looks at her over his shoulder. "Well, you're not going to get it from me no matter how much you try, go talk to him, he’s your boyfriend, not mine.” He said last part harshly and got up to leave to room.

"You know he doesn't love you anymore, right?" Her words caused him to freeze on spot.

“Excuse me?” _God, Hajime, where are you?_

“I said he doesn’t love you anymore, if he ever even loved you in the first place to begin with.” Now, she was crossing the line and she knew it. Oikawa knew she did. She was doing it on purpose to piss him off and it was working. “He wants to be with me and you know that.”

"He doesn't." Oikawa turned around to face her, nothing but anger on his face.

He wasn't going to say anything else just like Iwaizumi asked him too, but then she let out a small laugh - making fun of Oikawa's words, which pissed him off.

He never liked when someone made fun of him. _Especially when they made fun of his feelings._ Without saying anything else, he smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Don't laugh. Because if he truly wanted to be with you, he wouldn't kiss me in that party, he wouldn’t tell me he's still in love with me and he wouldn't want me so badly.”

“So, that happened, huh.” She said and rolled her eyes, confusing Oikawa. He thought she would at least be angry, that’s what he hoped for deep inside. “I should’ve known better, not going to lie. What did I expect from a guy who is still confused and can’t choose if he wants to be with girls or boys? Of course, this would happen.”

“What did you just say?” Oikawa could swear he saw how Sakura froze when Iwaizumi’s voice echoed in apartment. Oikawa turned around and looked at his friend, getting ready to comfort him if it was needed but instead of sadness and heartbreak on his face, all he saw was pure anger.

Iwaizumi shook his head, dropped the bag on the floor and walking towards them.

Sakura opened her mouth to, probably, tell him a lie but before she even would get a chance, Iwaizumi was already standing in front of Oikawa, his hands on his hips, pulling him closer and kissing him in front of her.

Oikawa let out a surprised gasp but realized right after what Iwaizumi was doing and smirked against his lips, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss while pulling Iwaizumi closer by his waist. When shorter boy broke the kiss, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen, just like Oikawa’s. Without even moving an inch from Oikawa, he looked over at Sakura, shooting her a dirty look.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did this make you uncomfortable?” He pouted sarcastically and it took Oikawa every amount of self-control not to start laughing because of Sakura’s face right there and then. Iwaizumi wrapped his hand around Oikawa’s waist and pulled him even closer, still not breaking eye contact with Sakura. “Get out, take your biphobia somewhere else and never come back here ever again.”

As soon as they heard the door closing, Iwaizumi sighed and moved from Oikawa, guilt in his eyes. “I’m sorry for kissing you… I mean I’m not sorry for kissing you, I mean… The reason for kiss was bad…”

“Hajime, it’s fine.” Oikawa giggled and walked closer to Iwaizumi, cupping Iwaizumi’s jaw with his hand and caressing his cheek with his thumb. “Well then, do you want to kiss me again? But for better reason now?”

“You’re truly a shitty person.” Iwaizumi said while rolling his eyes.

“But you still love me, don’t you?” Oikawa grinned and Iwaizumi felt how his heart skipped a beat. Iwaizumi smiled softly and nodded.

“I do. I love you so much.”

Why did he even waste time on Sakura when Oikawa was here, waiting for him?


End file.
